


Some Random and Short Stuff

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antis getting on my nerves so we post more stuff, Branding, Cat Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Is One Kinky Motherfucker, Duelling, Female Dream - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Genderbending, Insecurity, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Iron Golem Porn, Iron Golem Technoblade, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Painplay, Period Sex, Pig Technoblade, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, SIMP Technoblade, Shameless Smut, Simp Wilbur Soot, Siza Queen Dream, Smut, Villager Dream, Wilbur Soot Is Not A Good Dad, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, he can take some serious dick, make that a tag, or boar if you will, screeching our lungs out, sharing earphones, what in the world am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Multiple Dream ships because yes. I'm open to suggestions/requests, but don't expect me to actualy write it right away because I like to procrastinate~KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 23
Kudos: 481





	1. Goat Hybrid Dream/Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm open to suggestions/prompts but don't ask too much of me because I never know when I'm going to be in a writing mood. Also, they must be prompts that will result in less than a 1000 words, those are considered oned shots in this house and this ain't an oneshot book.

Wilbur doesn't hate Dream, no. He could never hate Dream, even if the man suddenly grew a second head and started the countdown to the apocalypse in some ancient language.

But sometimes it's hard to look at him. Some days, instead of his beautiful lover, he sees the man who banned him from his own nation, the man who made him and Tommy go through so many hardships, the man who took away everything Wilbur had worked on. Some days, some bad days where even the sweetest apple tastes of betrayal, he looks at green eyes and sees reddish brown instead, he looks short horns regrowing and sees already full grown curly horns, he looks at the loving smile and sees a sharp smirk.

Bad days end, however, and with a sweet call of his name, Dream brings Wilbur back to the present, back to the life they now share, to the future the brunette will never let go now that he has it.

And Wilbur smiles, a little less painfully each new day.


	2. Pregnant Dream/Fundy

Fundy is trembling.

He shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

He is happy, incredibly so, but terror still slithers in his ribcage and grabs his heart with a bruising grip. Fundy knows of fear, of terror, of paranoia, but this suffocating mix of helplessness and apprehension grabs him by the neck like an ever so tightening noose.

Wilbur had not been a good father. He had not even been decent. Too obsessed with whatever he needed to do next, with whatever battle had to be fought and whatever plan needed to be revisited. Wilbur had not been a good father, and Fundy was terrified to follow in his footsteps.

"Fundy?" Dream calls him softly, green eyes shining with worry.

He is the most beautiful person Fundy has ever seen, even more now with the glow of a healthy pregnancy. He's finally starting to show, and his ring glints as he gently caresses the result of their love.

"I'm afraid." Fundy admits with a heavy sigh, moving from the window so he can sit on the couch with his fiancee. "I'm afraid I'll take after my dad."

It's easy to tell Dream the truth for as much as he enjoys being a cheeky bastard, the blond does care with every bit of his heart. And Fundy has the honor to have one of the bigger pieces of that heart he adores so much.

Dream gently takes one of Fundy's hands in his, bringing his palm to rest against the small bump of his belly. The one inside it is their baby, a gift from themselves for their future selves, the soon to be second sun of Fundy's life. He can't help it, tears coming up to burn his eyes.

"You are not Wilbur, Fundy. You're going to do your best, and you will succeed at being the best dad. I know you, and I know how hard you work, and I trust you with both myself and our child. Plus, if you even try to pull a Wilbur on us, I'll kick your butt."

And Fundy can't do much but bring his beloved in his arms with a joyous laugh. Dream is right, he will try his very best to give this child—his child,  _ their _ child—the best life he possibly can. And he won't be alone if Dream has a say in it.

Maybe someday those doubts will return, maybe their shadows will never completely leave him, but he's not very worried. He has his own sun to show him the way, soon to be two.


	3. Furry Dream/Furry Simpnoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Dream/Pig Techno go BRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first Dreamnoblade~! Hehe.

You are Technoblade, the Conqueror of Realms, the Champion of The Blood God, the Fearless and Fearsome, the Potato King, your name is known in all worlds, spread like gospel in the mouths of those who fear and admire you.

You're also a weak, weak pig.

To think that the Great King's downfall would be  _ kitty eyes. _

In your defense, not that you need it since you  _ are _ Technoblade, Conqueror of Realms etc etc, Dream is as much of a legend as you are, and twice as deadly with his lovely eyes and adorable pout. And the  _ ears _ , don't forget the ears that have brought empires to their doom.

(Well, maybe you were the one bringing Empires to their doom, but, hey, no Emperor is allowed to make your beloved's ears flop down in sadness.)


	4. Dreamnoblade First Date T-side

Technoblade is most definitely not nervous. Not at all. It's his first official date with the boy of his dreams, he's not going to fight a hydra or something. They're going to watch a movie and stroll around the mall for a while before the pinkette brings the blonde back to his overprotective brother. Perfectly normal date for boyfriends who just started dating.

Then why the hell is his heart jumping in his chest? He can feel his hands getting sweaty, wiping them on his jeans, fingers jittery with the need to look at his phone, even though he checked it two minutes ago and knows for a fact that there are no new notifications.

Ok, maybe he _is_ a little nervous. Bite him.

"Techno!"

He turns at the call of his name, ready to face his date. He is not ready enough, he finds out. Dream looks _really cute._ It's a known fact that Dream can go from "cool" to "cute" without a hitch, but today he is _dressed_ cute, with white shorts and a bright green sweater that leaves his shoulders uncovered. The sweater has fricking _heart patterns_ along the collar and sleeves to match the white heart hair clip holding back some of his bangs. His All Star is of the same color as the sweater, and to end it all he has freaking _knee-length cat socks._

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my keys." Dream apologizes with a sweet smile, because Techno's brain was definitely working properly before. "Techno?"

"... You look really cute." The pinkette blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, and while he appreciates the rosy hue that paints his boyfriend's cheeks, he'd appreciate it more if his own face wasn't burning.

What a start to a first date.


	5. Dreamnoblade First Date D-side

Dream has dated before. He isn't stupid, he knows he's pretty and approachable, and he has scored many dates through his life. It's not his first, not even his second, rodeo. Sitting on a bench while sharing his earbuds with his date is not something he has never done before. He knows how it goes: the cable isn't long enough and they have to sit super close, the perfect excuse to rest his head on the other's shoulder and enjoy some contact.

But this time he just... He's guessing that this time it's because his feelings for Technoblade run deeper than whatever small crush he had back then with all the other people.

His heart beats rapidly inside his chest, his hands tremble in anticipation, his mind races with so many feelings and wishes and he feels so full and  _ oh. _ Yes, he is in love. This must be love. 

With a dreamy sigh, Dream relaxes against his date, taking one of Techno's hands, slightly sweaty like his, in his. With his head on Techno's shoulder, he can smell his cologne and feel the softness of his pink hair. Techno is very warm, and the blonde has to hold himself back from snuggling up to him too much.

It's only the first date, no need to rush.


	6. Cute Dream/Simpnoblade/Simp Soot

"Love at first sight is a lie and you know, Wilbur."

"One day, Technoblade, one day you're going to get a crush on someone at first glance and I will  _ relish _ in your misery."

Techno can only snort. It's not the first time they have this conversation, and knowing Wilbur, it's probably not the last time either. The brunette is currently obsessed with the idea of "love at first sight", for whatever crazy reason. Wilbur is known for not being all there in the head. Wilbur huffs, sipping on his drink with a pout, as if trying to be cute to get his friend to agree with him even though he knows it won't work on the pinkett. Sure, Techno is weak against cuteness, but his "weak" is something akin to  _ normal _ . Unbothered King, his peers call him.

Techno chuckles, relaxing on the bench as he waits for his friend to finish his tantrum and his drink. They spend the next few minutes in amiable silence.

"Excuse me?"

Both men turn to look at whoever approached and it's honestly embarrassing how both of them choke, one on his drink and the other on his own spit.

The man in front of them is the epitome of a  _ pretty boy _ with a generous side of  _ absolutely cute _ . Wavy dirty blonde hair falling over the greenest eyes, tanned cheeks dotted by light freckles, and the slight nervousness takes away zero of his smile's beauty. The green cropped hoodie and high waisted jeans help none.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your..."

"Hang out!" Wilbur completes in what can very well be called a squeak. "Hang out. Between friends. Just friends, yep. The good friends Wilbur and Technoblade."

The stranger laughs a little, relaxing, probably noticing that the people he's talking to are even more of a dorks than he could ever be.

"I'm Dream. Do you know where this store is? I'm kinda new and kinda lost..." He shows them a card.

"Go down and to the left, if you walk a little bit you'll find it." Techno answers, trying not to choke again when the guy,  _ Dream _ , sends him a sunny smile before thanking them and walking away. "I might agree with you now, Wilbur."


	7. Dreamnoblade - Exchange of Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a prompt from a friend~! And, yes, heavily inspired by that wedding scene in Pirates of The Caribbean

"Techno, I'm really, really happy, and I really want this, but I don't think this is the right time!"

"Psht, what do you mean? The middle of a duel is a great moment to ask your boyfriend in marriage!"

Dream couldn't help but laugh, forgetting the fight all along to clutch his stomach, axe slipping from his hands. Technoblade is doing that thing where he's both smiling and smirking that  _ somehow  _ works, because the pinkette is just handsome like that, while holding his sword loosely, absolutely unbothered by how not only he revealed to the entire world that they're an item, but also just asked Dream to marry him in the middle of one important event.

They were supposed to be  _ rivals _ , Mr. Beast had expected an epic battle between two opposite forces, yet here they are. Dream loses his mind even more when Techno finally lets go of the sword only to get down on one knee and offer him a ring.

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Idiot, it's a yes! What's with your timing?!" Despite his chiding, the blonde does approach the pinkett and allows him to slip the shiny band on his finger. "Please tell me we're going to have an actual wedding and not a wedding-battle."

"With the money I'm getting from this duel, you can have whatever wedding you'd like, darlin'." Techno answers, dropping a gentle kiss on Dream's hand before getting up and grabbing his sword again. "Let's end this."

"I won't go easy on you because you're my fiance."


	8. Dreamnoblade - After Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from a friend~

Technoblade enjoys fighting to a certain degree. It's less about the battle and more about  _ winning _ . He enjoys seeing the results of his strength, the look in his opponents eyes, the feel of satisfaction that comes from putting all his hours of training to good use.

His lover, Dream, usually disagrees. Dream loves winning, of course, and one of the pillars of their relationship is how competitive they can get, but to Dream the most rewarding part is the  _ battle _ . It's the feelings it brings while he's fighting, while he's thinking up strategies in split seconds, while he watches his opponents fumble to counter his improvisations.

An unstoppable force who fell in love with an immovable object.

But if there is something they both can agree on is that, at the end of any battle, there is nothing better than relaxing together.

First, a long shower, because Dream likes showering more than bathing, where they wash each other and bask in the intimacy of being cared for with gentle touches and gentler kisses. Then they dry up and go to bed, not bothering with clothes as Techno barely can sleep with anything since he runs hot, cuddling upon fresh sheets, exchanging warmth and caresses, run filled with sweet sighs and sweeter nothings.

Something worth coming back for, no matter how long and tiring the battle.


	9. Dreamnoblade Genderbender Period Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Genderbender and period sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put the Explicit rating to work

"This is so gross..."

"Doesn't that make you nasty, then?"

"Shut up..."

Technoblade has no choice but to bring his girlfriend to a kiss to hide his chuckling. He really doesn't want to risk her getting annoyed and stopping things for something so little. Dream gives in easily despite her clearly flustered state, trembling with pleasure as his warm hands explore her wet body. It alone makes sitting on the cold tiled floor of her bathroom while the shower hums above them worth it. The fact is, as much as she whines about it being "gross" because of the blood, Dream really enjoys having sex during her period. Techno himself wasn't very fond of the idea, but ever since they first tried it, he's become addicted to it. Or, more precisely, he's addicted to how his girlfriend looks during it. Dream is much more sensitive in her period, her body reacting to his touches strongly, and her libido also grows. She's completely putty in his hands, her face red and eyes deep with lust.

Even now, with them both sitting on the floor, she looks worthy of worship. Her shoulder-length blonde hair clings to her skin, still wet from her interrupted shower. Water drops run down sun-kissed skin, as if trailing paths for him to follow with his mouth—which he does with feverish enthusiasm, like a drunk getting his fill of alcohol after a long period of abstinence. Her lips are pink and a little swollen from all the kissing and biting, they allow moans and mewls to grace his ears. Her nails dig on his shoulders, he can feel the sting of them cutting him open already, the water from the shower hitting his back and washing away his blood, but it doesn't matter. Not even the mess they are making matters.

Not when he trusts up and she whispers his name like a prayer, tearing up with pleasure only he is allowed to provide. That is the reason Techno does his damnest best to assure Dream it's fine to have period sex, there is a sensual element of trust and exclusivity he gets nowhere else. Not even her past boyfriends had such privilege. Fools probably don't know that the best rewards come from blood and sweat.


	10. Dreamnoblade Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Branding by using branding iron (AKA markin one's flesh with a searing hot metal), SMUT

"Are you sure? There is still time to stop."

"Just... just do it!"

Dream can't think of much with his lover's dick buried deep inside him, filling him more than he was made to take. When he moves, he can feel the bulge on his belly, Techno's cock rubbing against his insides. His own dick is so hard it's almost painful, but they'll take care of it later. Right now, Dream's back has a date with the pinkette's branding iron. It is madness, Dream will always be the first to admit it, to want to be branded like that in the middle of sex without anything to nulify the pain, but ever since the blonde had seen the farmer use it in the cattle, he's been craving for a mark. He even went ahead and made a pretty design only for himself, a symbol of Technoblade only Dream is allowed to have. Techno had been apprehensive at first, but seeing the design and Dream's earnest desire, he eventually agreed, forging the branding iron himself.

Techno caresses the skin where the mark will go, warm and gentle, before finally bringing the searing hot metal down on Dream's flesh. The pain is immense, and the blonde screams until his throat is raw, but there is a sinful streak of pleasure running together with the pain, feeding off of it and making him see stars. Tears roll down his face as he finally comes, his release is so strong his legs give under him, and Techno's strong arm is the only thing keeping the blonde from falling on the floor in a mess of trembling limbs and overstimulated nerves. He whimpers when Techno finally takes the iron away and moves Dream until he is comfortably cradled in his arms. The pinkette carries him to their bedroom, maneuvering his body until he rests on their bed, laying on his belly. Immediately Techno starts treating the scar so it would stick without problems, and Dream falls asleep with the feeling of his lover's hand massaging away the pain, satisfied and claimed.


	11. Iron Golem Techno/Villager Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUUUUUUUUUUUT!!
> 
> Maybe I'll expand on this later, but for now... yeah...

Dream takes a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles. Being an Iron Golem means that Technoblade is particularly big when compared to a normal man, towering even over Wilbur, the wandering musician and one if the tallest people Dream had ever seen, so it's only logical that he is also big, but Dream had underestimated just how big he'd be.

He's a little intimidated by the size, but he's been yearning for this moment ever since the golem had come to the village. Iron Golems are magical beings with one purpose and one purpose only: protect villages and villagers. They aren't supposed to feel anything or to think, only following their instincts until their body gets too weak and they crumble. Because of that, all Dream could do was pine hopelessly for a "man" he'd never be able to.

But right now there is much more than just an absolute instinct in Techno's eyes. They glint a vivid red, full of lust and want. And his body responds to Dream's touches beautifully, heaving and trembling, pale skin glistening under the lantern's light.

Slowly, the blonde lowers his body, praying that he opened himself enough. Techno watches him with an intense expression, big hands firmly on his waist and muscled arms tense with anticipation, ready to act if something goes wrong. There is nothing to worry.

The head enters him, stretching him impossibly wide. He can feel his entrance burn with the intrusion, and some hysterical part of him yells that it's impossible for his body to take the entirety of Techno, but he soldiers on with another deep breath. The hands on his waist assure him nothing will happen, and his own hands on Techno's hard chest support him.

Inch by inch he can feel the large cock tear him inside, his guts being pushed out of the way to give the member some space to nestle. Dream has barely gotten half of it inside him, but he already feels so full. He keeps going, however, moaning as the thing inside him rubs against his sensitive spots. Soon enough, he finally gets it all inside.

It's hard to breathe, it's hard to think, it's hard to do anything but sit there and let himself be overwhelmed. It's so big. When he puts a hand on his belly, he can feel it pulsing inside him, just under his skin. There are tears burning his eyes. It hurts. He wants  _ more. _


End file.
